


"Sharpener ka ba?"

by saccharineflower (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saccharineflower
Summary: "Bakit?"





	"Sharpener ka ba?"

**Author's Note:**

> Nakakahiya huhu

 

"Alzheimer ka ba?"

 

"Bakit?" eksayted na tanong ni Sehun.

 

"Sa sobrang makakalimutin ko, nakalimutan ko nang kalimutan ka," sagot ni Jongdae.

 

Nagsitayuan ang mga tao sa paligid at naghiyawan na naman. Tumayo din si Jongdae at mayabang na tinaas ang dalawang kamay tanda ng pagkapanalo niya sa madugong labanan na ito. Pumapalak at tawang tawa na tumayo si Sehun sa kinauupuan para sa panibagong uupo sa trono.

 

Humupa kaunti ang hiyawan. Hinampas hampas pa ni Chanyeol ng panyong nirolyo ang hita ni Baekhyun, na umupo sa bangkong kahoy na nasa gitna, ang kaninang inuupuan ni Sehun.

 

"Neneng B!" hiyaw ng isa. Halatang boses ni Jongdae.

 

"Eto! Eto!" tumayo si Luhan mula sa gilid at nagtaas ng kamay.

 

"Bakit cheater si araw?"

 

"Bakit?!" tanungin muli ng mga nakapaligid na estudyante. Pinakamalakas ang boses ni Chanyeol na halos masubsob na ang buong katawan dahil sa likot nito.

 

"Kasi siyam-siyam ang pinapaikot n'ya!"

 

"BOOM!!!" sigawan na naman ng mga lalaki. Tumayo si Chanyeol at hinagis ang ilang bag sa sahig ng room. Pinalu palo ni Jongdae ang likod ni Chanyeol. Hinampas naman ni Sehun ng walis tambo ang lamesa ng titser nila.

 

"Panalo na si Luhan!" sigaw ni Baekhyun. Tinaas pa nito ang kaliwang kamay ni Luhan. Winasiwas naman ni Luhan ang kanang kamay sa harap ng mukha para asarin si Jongdae.

 

"Yu kent si mi!" sabi ni luhan sa pekeng malaking boses. Binato ni Jongdae ang bunot at walis sa simentong sahig.

 

Sa kaguluhan ng mga magkakaklase, isang lalaki ang nasa sulok at nanonood sa gulo at ingay na ginagawa ng mga pawis at dugyot na mga lalaki.

 

Halata ang hindi niya pagiging interesado sa pick up line battle ng mga ito.

 

Nakita niya ang paglapit sa kanya ng isang kaibigan.

 

"Jongin, ikaw naman," sabi ni Sehun na umupo sa mesa ng bangko ni Jongin.

 

Hindi niya pinansin ang kaibigan. Tinuon niya ang pansin sa cellphone. Abalang naglalaro ng candy crush.

 

"Si Junmyeon naman!" sigaw ulit ni Chanyeol. Sando nito ay namamawis at bukas ang polo nito sa harap. Kumakalat ang pinaghalong pawis at Johnson's cologne na pabango nito sa buong klase.

 

Napansin niyang nag-iba na ang nakaupo sa bangko sa gitna. Hindi na si Baekhyun ang nakaupo kundi si Luhan.

 

Nakatayo na rin si Junmyeon sa harap ni Luhan. Handa at seryoso ang ekspresyon nito na halos ikatawa ni Jongin kung hindi lang siya naghihintay ng pagkakataon niya para mamaya.

 

"Bakit masamang maging padre ang anak mo?" tanong ni Junmyeon. Kinusut kusot pa nito ng dalawang daliri ang tungki ng ilong na akala mo ay may baon siyang magandang joke.

 

"Bakit?" mayabang na tanong ni Luhan.

 

"Kasi tatawagin mo s'yang Father kapag naging pari s'ya," hindi pa man tapos ang sagot ni Junmyeon, may mga uniporme nang nagliparan sa room at mga bag na kung saan saan binato.

 

Sinuntok pa kunwari ni Chanyeol ang gitna ng ng sahig ng room at naghiyawan na naman ang mga lalaki. Namumula sa hiya at pagmamalaki si Junmyeon. Alam ni Jongin dahil minsan lang may tumawa sa mga joke nito.

 

"Mga tangina n'yo! Si Kris na!" sigaw ni Luhan habang nakatakip ang dalawang palad sa bibig. Umupo sa gitnang bangko si Junmyeon at hinanda ang sarili sa magiging pick up line ni Kris.

 

Parang nasasakdal at hahainan ng karampatang bitay si Junmyeon dahil sa pag-upo nito.

 

Tumayo na din si Jongin at Sehun para panuorin ang pagbato ni Kris ng pick-up line. Sa kanilang lahat, ito na ata ang pinakamagaling gumawa ng joke. Matatas ito mag-isip. Tila pilantropo ang pag-uutak nitong isang ito at parang lumang tao kung magsalita. Mas matanda pa ito mag-isip kaysa kay Enrile. Mga salita nito ay tumatarak sa utak ng mga taong makakarinig at mas makapangyarihan pa sa bible verses ang mga kataga nito.

 

Natatawa na agad si Jongin wala pa man ang joke.

 

"Dilaw ka ba?" tanong ni Kris.

 

Nagsibulungan ang mga nasa paligid at pilit na pinatahimik ni Jongdae ang mga ito. Ilang beses siyang sumitsit bago mawala ang bulungan.

 

"Bakit?" tanong ni Jongdae. Hinampas ito ni Luhan.

 

"Bakit?" si Junmyeon na ang nagtanong.

 

"Kasi.."

 

Humawak si Chanyeol sa batok ni Baekhyun. Napasinghap ng hangin ang lalaki at pilit inalis ang matabang kamay nito. Namumula na buong mukha ni Baekhyun.

 

"Kasi.. Ice ice baby."

 

Isang nakabibinging katahimikan bago may nagsalita.

 

"Baka kasi yelo," patanong na sabi ni Sehun.

 

Nagkatingin muna ang mga magkakaklase bago nagsihiyawan ulit. Mas malakas kaysa kanina. May batuhan ng bag, notebook, ballpen at sapatos. Napapapalakpak naman sa tawa si Jongin at Sehun habang kinakalampag ni Chanyeol ng sapatos niya ang lamesa ng titser.

 

"Ayawan na! May nanalo na!" paulit ulit na sigaw ni Luhan habang nakikipagtulakan kay Jongdae.

 

Isang lalaki ang pumasok sa loob ng room. Saglit itong napatigil dahil sa ingay ng mga kaklase. Nagtuloy ito sa paglakad at pumunta sa puwesto nito.

 

Nakatitig ang mga mata ni Jongin sa bawat kilos ng tahimik at kiming si Kyungsoo. Nilapag nito ang ilang libro sa lamesa ng upuan nito at niyakap ang bag sa takot na maibato rin.

 

Bigla ang ihip ng hangin.

 

Nang mapansin ni Luhan ang tahimik nilang kaklase na si Kyungsoo, ang may katabaan at nakasalamin na si Kyungsoo.

 

"Nandito na pala ang tunay na may-ari ng trono!" sigaw ni Luhan na hawak na sa balikat si Kyungsoo. Halata ang pamumula sa mga pisngi nito at napangiti nang lihim si Jongin.

 

Naramdaman niya ang mahinang paghampas ni Sehun sa balikat niya. Ngumisi muna siya bago tumayo at lumingon sa nakayupyop na si Kyungsoo.

 

Hinila ni Luhan at Baekhyun ang wala na magawang si Kyungsoo at inupo ito sa bangko sa gitna.

 

Naglakad si Jongin papalapit at nagsilapitan na naman ang iba nilang mga kaklase. Hindi mapigil ang ngisi na lumabas sa mga labi ni Jongin.

 

Yumuko siya at tinungkod ang isang kamay sa lamesa ng upuan. Konti nalang ang pagitan ng mukha niya sa namumulang mukha ni Kyungsoo.

 

Hindi ito tumitingin sa kanya. Pilit ang pag-iwas nito. Napansin ni Jongin ang bakat ng fingerprint sa makapal na salamin nito. Gusto niya sanang kuhain mula sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo para punasan ito pero mas nakatuon ang pansin siya sa namumulang mga pisngi nito.

 

Ang malalambot at matatabang pisngi ni Kyungsoo sa mukha.

 

Muling ngumisi si Jongin.

 

"Sharpener ka ba?"

 

Nag ingay agad si Chanyeol pagbitaw palang ng tanong ni Jongin. Si Jongdae na nakatungtong sa isang bangko ang nagtakip ng bibig ni Chanyeol. Siya lang ang may kayang umabot ng bibig nito.

 

Palingon lingon si Kyungsoo at halata ang magkahalong hiya at kaba nito. Hindi nakaligtas sa paningin ni Jongin ang paglunok ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Sharpener ka ba?" ulit niya sa tanong.

 

Tumingin sa kanya mula sa makapal na salamin at pilikmata ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo bago ito yumuko.

 

"Bakit?" mahinang tanong ni Kyungsoo. Hindi mapakali ang mga daliri nito.

 

"Pwedeng patasa?" nakangising tanong niya.

 

Isang malutong na "putanginamo!" ang sagot ni Jongdae bago ito tumalon sa sahig ng room at sumigaw sigaw.

 

Sinipa ni Chanyeol ang isang bangko dahilan para magulo at gumawa ng malakas na ingay ang iba pang bangko sa paligid. Sabay na pinagpapalo nina Kris at Junmyeon ang lamesa ng titser. Sipol naman nang sipol si Baekhyun habang paulit ulit ng tanong si Luhan.

 

"Ano daw?! Anong sabi?!" naguguluhang tanong ni Luhan, nakakunot ang noo habang nakatayo sa gitna ng mga nagwawalang kaklase.

 

"Patasa daw!" sagot ni Jongdae bago ibato ang isang bag sa ulo ni Minseok.

 

Saka lang naintindihan ni Luhan at nakisali na sa kaguluhan ng mga kaklase.

 

"Tangina! Paikot nang paikot, patulis nang patulis," sabi ni Baekhyun at Junmyeon na sabay pang iniikot ang mga balakang. Nagharap ang dalawa at nagsimula ulit kumembot kembot.

 

"Notes to notes," natatawang sabi ni Sehun.

 

Pilit pa rin ang iwas ni Kyungsoo na bumalik na sa upuan niya. Kaso nga lang ay sumunod si Jongin para umupo sa harap niya at titigan siya. Hindi na alam ng nakasalamin na binata kung saan pa titingin.

 

"Mga tangina n'yo! Magtirahan na kayo!" sigaw pa ulit ni Jongdae sa gilid ng malaking tenga ni Chanyeol.

 

"Anong magtirahan?!" malakas na boses ang bumulabog sa buong room.

 

Bigla ang pagtigil ng gulo sa buong room. Bigla ang pagkawala ng malakas na sigawan na mabilis napalitan ng nakabibinging katahimikan. Nagkalat ang mga bag. Notebook. Ballpen. Sapatos. Medyas at iba pa.

 

Napahawak nalang sa noo si Mrs. Yul sa nadatnan.

 

Iba talaga ang hirap kapag all-boys school.

 

"Ayusin 'yan bago simulan ang class, please," sabi nalang ng kawawang teacher bago umalis ng room para magpalamig.

 

Tumingin muna si Jongin sa namumula pa ring si Kyungsoo at hindi niya napigil ang pagpisil sa isang pisngi nito.

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at napasinghap ito sa gulat.

 

"Cute mo talaga," sabi ni Jongin habang nakangiti bago tumayo at bumalik sa tamang upuan.

 

Buong araw namang nangamatis ang mukha ni Kyungsoo, bagay na ikinagalak ni Jongin.

 

\-----

 

Madilim na nang lumabas ng room ang klase nina Jongin. Nakaakbay siyang lumabas ng pinto kay Luhan. Sumunod si Sehun at nahuhuli naman si Jongdae dahil tinatago na nito ang I.D. sa bag.

 

"Gago, titingnan pa 'yan sa gate," sabi ni Luhan habang nakalingon sa lalaki. Napalingon din saglit si Jongin nang may mahagip ang paningin niya.

 

Lumabas si Baekhyun ng pinto habang nagsasalita. Sumunod na lumabas si Kyungsoo na nakatawa, labas ang sungki sungki nitong mga ngipin at aliw na aliw sa kinukwento ng barberong si Baekhyun.

 

Sinundan niya ng tingin ang binata, bahagyang nakatingin pailalim dahil sa liit nito. Hanggang balikat lang niya si Kyungsoo. Isa na namang dahilan para mahiya ito tuwing magkaharap sila.

 

Dumaan sa gilid niya ang dalawa habang nakasunod pa rin ang mga mata niya sa lalaki. Napansin niya ang pahapyaw na pagtingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya pero mabilis itong umiwas ng tingin habang nakayuko. Wala na ang ngiti nito sa labi.

 

Napamura siya nang hampasin siya ni Luhan sa batok.

 

"Sundan mo na, gagi! Si Sehun na bahala kay Baekho," nakangising sabi nito habang inaayos ang uniporme. "Hintayin ko pa si Minseok," sabi pa nito.

 

Hindi na nag-atubiling bumaba ng hagdan si Jongin. Medyo malayo na ang kumpol ng klase nila pero kita niya ang likod ni Baekhyun at Sehun. Nakaakbay na ang matangkad na lalaki sa nilalandi nitong si Baekhyun.

 

Napatingin siya kay Kyungsoo. Hindi na kita ang katawan nito dahil sa bag nitong itim na parisukat. Mas malaki pa ang bag nito kaysa sa katawan. Naalala niya ang pang aasar dati ni Jongdae kung galing ba sa Japan ang bag nito.

 

Natigil lang ng pang-aalaska ni Jongdae nang ngumiti si Kyungsoo at buong sayang kinuwento na bigay 'yon ng tita niya galing Tokyo. At syempre, narinig lang ni Jongin iyon mula sa malayo. Hindi niya namang sadyang marinig na pangarap ni Kyungsoo makapunta ng Tokyo.

 

Binilisan niya ang paglalakad, halos tumakbo na siya para makaabot sa pila ng mga lalabas na estudyante.

 

Napangisi siya nang makitang nasa pila na si Sehun at nasa harap nito si Baekhyun habang papalapit naman si Kyungsoo sa likod ni Sehun. Iniisip niya kung uunahan niya ba ang lalaki sa pila. Pero hindi naman siya ganuon kadesperado magpapansin kay Kyungsoo.

 

Pumila siya sa likod ni Kyungsoo. Nakatitig aa likod ng ulo nito. Talagang maliit si Kyungsoo dahil halos kita na niya ang bumbunan ng lalaki sa ulo.

 

Bigla niya binaba ang bag ni Kyungsoo na ikinaliyad nito nang bahagya. Maikli pero matinis ang tiling lumabas sa bibig nito bago tumingin nang masama sa kanya. Pumito naman ang estudyanteng may sash sa balikat na nakatayo sa gilid.

 

"Huwag na pong maingay!" malakas na sabi nito.

 

Nawala bigla ang talim ng titig ni Kyungsoo nang makikila kung sino ang nasa likod.

 

Napangiti namang si Jongin habang inaayos ni Kyungsoo ang salamin at humarap na sa pila.

 

"Ayaw mo bang ihatid kita?" bulong ni Jongin sa likod ng tainga ni Kyungsoo. Kita niya ang namumula nitong batok at tainga. Hindi niya napigilang ngumiti.

 

Bahagyang lumingon si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

 

"B-bakit naman ako m-magpapahatid sa 'yo?! Sino ka ba?!" nagmamadali at nauutal na aabi nito. Yukung yuko na ang ulo nito.

 

"Bahala ka," suwabeng sabi ni Jongin. Nagkibit balikat kahit hindi siya kita ng binatang nakatalikod.

 

Hindi na sumagot si Kyungsoo at ayaw nang ipahiya pa ito ni Jongin. Tama na ang pang-aasar na niya mula pa kanina. Baka maging kamatis na ang lalaki.

 

Nasa harap na ng guwardya si Sehun, pinapakita ang i.d. nito nang magsalita si Kyungsoo.

 

"Sad reax ka ba?"

 

Mahina pero malinaw na sabi nito. Napakunot noo si Jongin kahit rinig niya ang sinabi ng binata.

 

"Bakit?" Pigil ang ngiti niyang sabi.

 

Hahawakan niya sana sa balikat si Kyungsoo dahil atat siyang malaman ang sagot sa pick up line.

 

Pero nagmamadaling lumapit ng guwardya si Kyungsoo at pinakita na ang I.D. nito. Walang lingon itong lumabas. Naiiritang pinakita ni Jongin ang I.D. Gusto nang magmadali para mahabol si Kyungsoo. Magkaiba sila ng sinaksakyan at iba ang dinadaan nito.

 

'Mamaya ka na umuwi,' bulong ni Jongin sa sarili. Napapatalun talon habang hawak ng guwardya ang i.d. niya.

 

"Palitan mo 'yang lace mo, ah," sabi ng guwardya. Mabilis na lumabas si Jongin ng gate. Nakasagot nalang siya sa guwardya nang nasa labas na siya.

 

Mabilis niyang hinagilap ng mata si Kyungsoo. Wala na ang binata.

 

Lakad takbo ang ginawa niya papuntang sakayan kung saan sasakay na ng jeep si Jongin at tatawid na si Kyungsoo dahil kabilang kalsada pa ang sakayan nito.

 

Napabagal siya nang paglalakad at umusbong ang ngiti sa mga labi niya nang mamasdan ang pamilyar na likod ni Kyungsoo. Gumigewang pakanan at pakaliwa ang bag nito.

 

Baka nainip na si Kyungsoo maghintay.

 

Tumabi siya sa tabi nito at nakangiting humarap sa nakatagilid na lalaki. Tiim ang bibig nito at kahit gilid lang ng mukha ni Kyungsoo ang kita niya, alam niyang hindi pa rin nawawala ang pamumula ng mukha nito.

 

"Bakit?" ulit niyang tanong. Kumunot lang ang noo nito.

 

"Bakit nga?" tanong niya ulit pagkatapos ng ilang segundo na hindi pa rin umiimik si Kyungsoo.

 

Halos matawa siya nang lalo lang kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. Determinado ito sa hindi pagsagot sa tanong niya.

 

Tumingin siya sa stoplight at siyam na segundo nalang bago pa tumigil ang mga sasakyan. Siyam na segundo nalang at tatawid na si Kyungsoo na wala pang sagot sa tanong niya.

 

Limang segundo at humarap si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Hindi nakatingin ang lalaki sa mukha niya. Diretso ang tingin nito sa dibdib niya.

 

Tatlong segundo nalang at kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kaliwa niyang kamay at may nilagay na bagay sa palad niya. Ramdam niya ang lukot na papel, maliit lang na kasing lait ng pangsumpit na binilot na papel.

 

Bago pa siya makapagbigay ng reaksyon, tumakbo na si Kyungsoo patawid. Umaalog ang makinang at malaki nitong bag habang tumatakbo ito na parang elementary student.

 

Nakakunot noong sinundan nalang niya ng tingin ang papalayong likod ni Kyungsoo. Tuloy pa rin sa pagtakbo hanggang hindi na niya maaninag ang likod nito.

 

Napabuntung hininga nalang siya. Ang lukot niyang mukha ay napalitan ng ngiti nang maalala ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi siya makapaniwalang nagpick-up line sa kanya ang lalaki.

 

Ang tahimik, mahiyain, maliit, chubby at crush niyang si Kyungsoo.

 

'Sad reax ka ba?'

 

Nakangiti niyang pag-alala sa mahinang boses ni Kyungsoo.

 

'Sad reax ka ba?'

 

'Sad reax ka ba?'

 

Paulit ulit na rinig niya at lalong lumaki ang ngiti sa mg labi niya.

 

Saka niya nalala ang papel na inabot ni Kyungsoo.

 

Agad niyang binuklat ang maliit na papel. Pilas lang mula sa dulong parte ng notebook at nakakunot noong nilapit sa mga mata ang nakasulat sa papel.

 

Sa tulong ng ilaw sa poste, malinaw na nabasa ni Jongin ang nakasulat.

 

Malakas ang pagtawang lumabas sa bibig niya. Hindi niya alintana ang nawiwirduhang tingin at paglingon ng mga tao sa paligid. Gusto na niya nang gumulong sa sahig at iniisip kung tao o malaking bulak o alapaap ba si Kyungsoo.

 

Binasa niya pa ulit ang nakasulat, paulit ulit katulad ng pick-up line ni Kyungsoo na 'Sad reax ka ba?'

 

Natatawa niyang tiningnan ulit ang papel.

 

' ** _kasi huhu :c'_**

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed


End file.
